Letters Across Fiore
by chiharu-tanaka
Summary: Tenrou Island disappeared, leaving Doranbolt in a state of guilt. But when the members reappear after 3 months, his guilt towards Wendy Marvell is lifted. Or is it? This is a story of friendship between two unlikely people from two different sects of the magic world.
1. Prologue

**Letters Across Fiore**

by Chiharu Tanaka

_A/n: Okay there's a few things I have to explain beforehand. One, is that this is a friendship fic between Doranbolt & Wendy - so there's no paedophilia involved. Two, this follows the Fairy Tail manga plot until the end of the Tenrou Arc. Three, there may be slight OOC moments in terms of Doranbolt, but because he's a complex character, so yeah._

_Enjoy! Please read & review._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Prologue**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The light that enveloped Tenrou Island that fateful day was as bright as the sun - so bright, in fact, that everyone around its perimeter had to shield their eyes to avoid becoming permanently blind. When it was over, though, there was nothing.

The island with the massive tree, symbol of the holy grounds to the guild of Fairy Tail, had just disappeared into thin air.

"What in the world..." Lahar managed to mumble out, blinking a few times to make sure it wasn't just a hallucination. "It can't be...where's Tenrou Island?!"

Everyone aboard the Council's ship frantically looked upwards, only to find that the massive dragon that had attacked the island earlier soared higher into the skies, before disappearing behind the clouds.

"Captain, move toward the island!"

The captain of the ship looked at Lahar incredulously. "But sir, the dragon could..."

"The dragon's suffered some loss of power from that. It won't be coming back anytime soon, so we need to hurry and check the remains of the island."

The captain merely nodded before setting the course of the ship. Lahar frowned, his eyebrows furrowed together, before approaching his subordinate who was seated on the deck, holding his head with both hands.

"Doranbolt," he began, tapping the younger man on his shoulder.

"It's gone...they're all gone...and I couldn't do anything..."

Lahar sighed softly at his words. "Look, it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault but Grimoire Heart, really. C'mon, stand up - you look pathetic."

Doranbolt, a man who had gone by the alias of 'Mest Gryder' for the past few months as an undercover agent in Fairy Tail reluctantly stood up, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

Guilt weighed at his heart the moment he realised what kind of guild Fairy Tail was like - because he had been sent to find incriminating evidence against them - and now that most of their elite members, including their master Makarov - had just vanished in a blink of an eye.

_And even the poor innocent girl I had dragged along..._

"We'll need you to come down and search with us."

He merely nodded, unable to say another word.

_Wendy..._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail members, as well as Lahar's division of the Magic Council, had been searching for survivors. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, but there was nothing.

The Council had given up after a mere 3 weeks, but the Fairy Tail members persisted: even after 3 months. Their numbers dwindled, however, mostly due to internal conflict, as one by one they began to give up hope.

One man never quitted, however, and that was Macao, the appointed 4th Master of the guild. He sat on the deck of the small ship alone, his young son Romeo sleeping inside the cabin. He lit a cigarette, like he usually would on nights like these, creating a small glow around his face on this otherwise dark night.

Breathing out a cloud of smoke, he smirked and turned to another boat slowly approaching the site where Tenrou Island used to be. "Well, well, well. I didn't think any of you would show up by this time."

The boat stopped as it anchored several feet away from Macao's ship. "It's not a crime to be here," was the reply, in a grave tone.

"I know you," said Macao, still seated and casually smoking. "You're that guy who got into our guild and messed with our heads."

Doranbolt was far from amused, his arms crossed as he stood solemnly. He may have made them think he was Mystogan's disciple - that was all a lie - but the times where he actually sat, drank and laughed with them...that was real.

"What's it to you?"

"Heh, you lyin' piece of shit. I'm not itchin' for a fight today, so I'm gonna leave you alone."

They sat in silence for a while with only the sound of the waves and the sea breeze filling their ears. It wasn't until several minutes later that Doranbolt finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"What? I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I have no excuse for infiltrating Fairy Tail, but I never meant for this to happen."

Macao scratched the back of his head as he stood up. "Look, young man. As a member of Fairy Tail, we'd do everything for our guild. Had you still been a spy, I would've taken you down myself, but..."

Doranbolt turned to face him, featured faintly outlined by the pale moonlight.

"I heard about what you did, from one of my old buddies who works in the Council's lower ranks. You risked the charge of treason, just to make sure Tenrou Island didn't get hit by the Etherion like that tower did. I don't know what's happened to them, or if they're still alive but at least...you've saved them once."

He remained silent, unable to respond to Macao's words. "So don't carry all that guilt around with you. I'm sure they're alive...I just know it."

Doranbolt made an unlikely friend that day, and although his first night of simply waiting had not been fruitful, he came back two days in a row, meeting Romeo on the second night and Alzack and Bisca when they followed Macao on the third night.

And it was on the third night that something miraculous happened.

A blinding light, much like the one he first saw when the island disappeared, flashed through the night like a beacon. The waves rolled backwards, moving their boats as they stuggled to find balance and shield their eyes.

When the light was gone, there stood Tenrou Island, in all its former might and glory.

They wasted no time and rushed towards the island, leaving their boats on the sandy shore as they raced up the darkened beach with magic-powered torchlights.

"Oi! Natsu! Lucy! Master! Are you guys here?!" Macao shouted.

"Ma...cao?"

Natsu sat up from where he was lying on the ground, and once he was up, he explained briefly what happened to them - they were flown away from where they once joined hands to make a circle. Macao nodded, as Romeo gave the Dragon Slayer a bone-breaking hug, and told the group to split up to search for the others.

It wasn't long until Doranbolt came across the girl he was looking for, breathing softly as she held one hand over her little cat's paw. "Wendy," he said, kneeling down next to her. "Wendy, wake up," he said again, shaking her shoulders.

"Mmm...what?"

Her eyelids fluttered open, before she gasped when she realised what had happened before. "The Acnologia...!"

"It's gone. It disappeared three months ago."

He helped Wendy sit up, and eventually Carla woke up and sat with her as well. "Where's Natsu and the rest?"

"He's fine. Macao's with him. Alzack and Bisca are looking for the rest."

Wendy blinked, before looking at the night sky. "What happened? All I remembered was joining hands with everyone, and the First Master Mavis...and then there was a bright light..."

"Actually, when Acnologia flew away, the island...disappeared. Into thin air. We've been looking for you for the past three months."

Her eyes widened. "Three months? But..."

For once, Doranbolt smiled in relief as a great burden in his heart had been lifted. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you and your friends are safe," he said as he patted the back on her hand. "Come, we should start searching for the others."

They found all the missing members eventually, and with a message delivered to the HQ, soon a few more ships joined in to pick up everyone from the island. Mavis Vermillion also made herself known, although only to guild members so Doranbolt was not able to see her.

There was a grand party, in the style of Fairy Tail, the next night to celebrate their miraculous comeback. Everyone was drinking, cheering and having fun, and oddly, even if Doranbolt thought he was going to be treated coldly for once having been a spy, he received thanks, pats on the shoulders and smiles like how he used to when he was Mest Gryder.

"You look surprised," said Wendy as she approached him with a cup of soda in her hands.

"I am," he replied, scooting sideways so she could sit next to him. Carla was not with her - the young Exceed was too busy trying to stop Happy and Pantherlily from sparring.

"Why?" the twelve year-old asked.

"Everyone knows what I've done, or what I was trying to do. Yet they still treat me like I was still part of the guild."

Wendy chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You look so different when you're serious," she admitted. "I remember when I first met you - you jumped into a river in winter just because you wanted to know how it felt like!"

"Don't remind me," he said, looking away with a shudder down his spine.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about that. I mean, Fairy Tail is a wonderful guild. Master Makarov is such a nice person, I think that's why everyone's so loyal to him. Gajeel and Juvia were once part of Phantom Lord, who tried to destroy Fairy Tail. Yet here they are."

He watched her as she continued talking with a loving look on her face, like one of a mother when talking about her children. "Just before I joined the guild, I heard Laxus also messed up the guild that one time, when he wanted to forcibly take the role of Guild Master, but Master merely exiled him and not the other three that were with him. And yet...Laxus is now back with us."

He knew this much already during reconnaissance, but when he saw how she spoke of her guild so dearly, he knew how much the Guild meant to her. "I see," was his mere reply.

"Do you want to join? I can talk to the Master if you want-"

"That's alright," he said, patting her head. "I still have a job to do, even though I'd consider this 'slacking off' by now. Thank you for that offer, though."

A tinge of pink came across her cheeks. "I still haven't thanked you yet...for helping me back on Tenrou Island."

"There's nothing to thank me for," he said. "You're a good girl, Wendy. I'm sorry I had to trick you."

She shook her head. "It's okay."

Doranbolt finished his mug of beer and set in on the table. "Well, I'd best be off."

"Wait!" she said, tugging at his sleeve. "Are you...are you gonna come by Magnolia once in a while? I mean...I know you're busy and stuff..."

"I'm...not sure. I've been away from the Council for some time, and I'm usually travelling during missions..."

He gulped, a little too alike his alias Mest Gryder when her brown eyes turned away from him in disappointment. "Oh...I see," she mumbled.

Not wanting to see her sulk, he looked down at her as he scratched his cheek. "I'm sure you have plenty of errands to run yourself...but I suppose I could...write to you. That way we can keep in touch."

Her eyes brightened up as she caught his gaze and a grin formed on her face. "Really?"

He nodded, although he really only wrote letters for official business.

"Okay, wait here. I'll get us some paper and a pen."

The little girl scurried off towards the bar, where she asked Mirajane for some stationery. She quickly returned, the grin still on her face before she scribbled her address in a cursive, rounded handwriting. "This is my address in Fairy Hills," she told him, giving him the piece of paper. "Can I have yours too? If you're going to be busy, I can start writing first."

"I think you should," he said with a nervous laugh as he wrote down his residential address in Crocus, the capital city of Fiore. "I'm...not exactly good at writing. Oh, and please write 'Mest Gryder' on the envelope. The landlady doesn't know my real name."

"Sure, but why the alias?"

"It's...complicated. When you're in my line of work, you'd understand."

He returned the slip back to her, and she looked down to read his address. "You live in the capital? That's pretty far."

"Yes, which is why I have to get going first thing in the morning," Doranbolt replied as he stood up. Wendy ended up walking him out through the front gates of the guild.

"I guess this is goodbye," she said, her eyes lacking the lustre it had moments ago.

"I'm sure I'll see you again, Wendy. Don't cry, okay."

"I won't, I'm not six years old."

"Sorry," he said, before he chuckled. She surprised him when she suddenly wrapped her thin arms around his waist - only briefly - before she let go.

"Travel safely. I'll see you soon, I hope."

"Thanks. Good night, Wendy."

That night, Doranbolt left the Fairy Tail guild without the guilt he had been harbouring for months, and although he knew he was going to face repercussions from the Council for skipping work...

He turned around, to find her standing there, and she waved at him when she noticed him looking at her.

_For her smile, I guess it's worth it._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_To be continued_

A/n: Next up - the letters! Please leave a review/favourite!


	2. Part 1: Letters Between Friends

**Letters Across Fiore**

a fairy tail fanfiction by chiharu tanaka

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n: Okay a little elaboration is in order - from this point on, italics is Wendy's letter, while normal text is Doranbolt's. Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Part 1: Letters Between Friends**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_April 15, X785_

_Dear Doranbolt,_

_I'm writing from Hargeon - Levy and I are staying at an inn after completing a request. It's my first request errand, actually, but Master insisted that someone accompanied me because...well, both Carla and I are 'too young'. Natsu and Gajeel volunteered - but Master refused them flat out when he knew they would probably destroy more things on the way._

_The request was rather simple, actually - a researcher had lost his diary while running away from monsters on a nearby island. I was a little scared because of the way he described it, but Levy and I proved quite the formidable team once we got on the island. The difficult part of it wasn't the monsters (I easily blew them away and they scurried off), it was finding the diary - literally like finding a needle in a haystack. It didn't help that the island had so much undergrowth and that the diary had a green cover._

_We started in the morning, but it was nearly dusk when we found it. The researcher was really grateful; he paid quite the some of money to get it back. I'm just happy we found it, really. Something like that meant a lot to a man like him._

_We're heading back by train tomorrow morning, but otherwise, nothing special had happened in Fairy Tail since you left. Master hasn't decided when to resume the S-Class Exams, but I'll let you know if he does._

_Hargeon is such a pretty town. Have you been there before? Silly me, of course you have. I love the atmosphere of the town, and the smell of the sea that's everywhere. Oh, and the fish - they are so fresh and delicious even Carla wanted seconds._

_Anyway, tell me more about what you've been up to. I'm looking forward to your reply._

_Your friend, Wendy._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

May 28, X785

Dear Wendy,

Sorry for taking so long to reply. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself in Hargeon. I should pay a visit next time if I'm free. I'm proud of you for taking requests on your own, but take care of yourself, okay? Even though I know you can take on monsters by yourself, I'm worried if anyone would try to take advantage of you.

I'm still in the Capital, currently training some new recruits and filling up a lot of paperwork. I know, it's not the most exciting job in the world. Also, I've been promoted since the incident, which surprised me because after I had skipped work, Lahar (my former superior) gave me a stack of paper that's as tall as Carla to work on. I'm in charge of my own unit now, but being a boss is more difficult than I had expected.

I don't know what else to write about. I'm eating well and sleeping well, and anything else would be classified. Sorry, I'm not exactly much of a writer. Until the next letter, take care.

Doranbolt

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_June 20, X785_

_Dear Doranbolt,_

_I'm so sorry for not replying sooner! Master announced that the S-Class exams was to be resumed in June, and I was away from Magnolia for two weeks because I had to train with my new partner, Alzack._

_First of all, congratulations on your promotion! But I guess this means you'll be busier than ever, huh? That's okay, though - if it makes you happy, you should go for it._

_Secondly, I didn't make the cut. No surprise - the winner of the S-Class exam this time around is Natsu, mainly because this time around it was mostly battles, and he got lucky on the intelligence test on the 2nd round. Still, I'm happy for him, and hopefully Fairy Tail will be seeing more S-Class Mages in the future. I hope I can become one, too._

_Also, the Fantasia Parade is coming soon. It's held on October 15 every year...but I guess you know that already, and I hope you can come by and see us perform. It'll be my first time participating, and I heard it's a spectacular event. I can't wait!_

_I've been on healing duty for a while now, since a lot of the candidates were injured badly during the exams. I was knocked out early, just like before, because this time around Alzack and I were pitted against Juvia and Lisanna. I suddenly miss having you around, because it was pretty funny when you started eating up flowers on the island._

_Write back if you're free, I don't want to take up too much of your time._

_Your friend, Wendy._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

July 11, X785

Dear Wendy,

You don't have to apologize. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. Congratulate Natsu on my behalf; I had always known he'd be the first S-Class out of the group. My bet is on either Gray or Gajeel for the next one, but don't tell them that. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll achieve S-Class with hard work and dedication. I believe you can, your healing powers are nothing short of amazing, and I'm sure you're just as much of a Dragon Slayer as Natsu and Gajeel are.

As for the parade, I'll try to make it. Thank you for reminding me so I can try to take an off day or two by that time. Hopefully the Council doesn't have much on their agenda in October.

And...don't remind me about those flowers. They tasted weird.

Thank you for your letter, it lightened my mood after what happened today. I'll be waiting for your reply.

Doranbolt

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_September 24, X785_

_Dear Doranbolt,_

_I know you said not to apologize, but I'm sorry if this reply is a little late. I got caught up (again) with another mission. This time I was away from the guild for nearly a month because of the Exceed. Apparently they're having some problems settling in Earth Land, and so Natsu, Gajeel and I (together with Happy, Carla and Pantherlily) naturally helped out. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia and Levy came too, to various places around Fiore where they were either bullied by monsters or people._

_It was a tiring month, and I just returned to Magnolia yesterday. Oh, and today is my birthday! Levy noticed that I was writing a lot lately, and so she gave me a whole stack of this pretty papers and envelopes to use. She's such a nice person. We had a huge celebration - even though I really didn't need one - but then again, Fairy Tail loves having parties. The same thing happened during Lucy's birthday, only worse because nobody wished her 'Happy Birthday' all day and had her running errands all over town, and she returned only to be surprised by a party!_

_You don't need to send me anything other than a reply, though. I don't want to trouble you. Just hearing from you is a gift enough for me. I hope I'll be seeing you at the parade next month!_

_P.S. That's why I told you not to eat those flowers._

_Your friend, Wendy._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

To be continued

A/n: I hope you enjoyed it! It's very fluffy and friendship-ey, but hey, they're a ship that I have to take slowly because she's only 12 (or she just turned 13). I'm making her birthday up based on her characteristics vs. zodiac signs, and that September's birth stone is sapphire. Hope you don't mind. BTW, this fic goes under the assumption that Doranbolt is the same age as Jellal/Mystogan, being his 'apprentice' and all.


	3. Interlude: Fantasia Parade

**Letters Across Fiore**

a fairy tail fanfiction by chiharu tanaka

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n: This is an interlude chapter, where they actually meet and stuff. There will be a few of these chapters scattered throughout the fic. Hope you don't mind. Also, I don't have much time to edit for spelling/grammar right now due to time constraints, so I hope you don't mind that either. I might come back on a later date to edit those. In the meantime, enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Interlude: Fantasia Parade**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was barely past sundown and the sky was tinted with streaks of orange and purple. Yet the streets of Magnolia were filled with people. All the benches were filled up, as some resorted to placing mats over the sidewalks to sit on. Vendors carrying various treats from corn dogs to warm cups of hot cocoa were seen along the stretch of the streets.

Because it was so full, some resorted to watching from the second floor of residential homes and buildings - even rooftops. The town was a sight to behold from above - each tree and lamp post decorated with blinking lights of all colours, with the crispy air of autumn coming as the leaves were starting to brown.

It was October 15th - a momentous day for those who live in the town, for it was the day their most famous guild Fairy Tail held their annual Fantasia Parade. Simply put, it was an event where the members of Fairy Tail performed magic whilst on colourful, bright parade cars. The event itself was much more magical when experienced first-hand - according to testimony of all those who have seen this event.

Doranbolt stood quietly, leaning against a lamp post with a hot pocket in his hand. He heard ambient chattering surrounding him as the townsfolk and tourists were equally excited to see what Fairy Tail had in store this year. To him, it didn't really matter what they did. He just wanted to see them.

The sky was much darker by the time the parade started. He was sitting down now, next to a small family with two children, sharing the large mat offered by the missus. The speakers placed all across town began transmitting a message.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's finally the time you've all been waiting for? Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered all around him, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I can't hear you! I said, are you ready?!"

The crowd cheered louder this time.

"Okay! Ladies and gentlemen, Fairy Tail proudly presents - the Fantasia Parade!"

The sounds of the crowd, however excited they were, were drowned by the loud music blaring through the speakers. It was a catchy beat, too, and he wondered who in the guild could've composed such a piece. Because he was located about halfway through the parade's path, he did not see the first float until five minutes later.

It was shaped to look like a garden, with lights decorating its trees and a whole gradient of blue lights moving in a pattern to mimic a waterfall. The first two Fairy Tail members were Levy McGarden and Bisca Mulan, both dressed in fairy outfits of different colour - green and pink respectively. "Say, Bisca, you know what I think this place needs?" asked Levy, her voice booming from a different set of speakers from inside the parade car.

"I don't know. What is it, Levy?" Bisca replied sweetly, making the men in the crowd cheer louder.

"I think a sparkler would just light up the place, don't you?"

"That's a great idea! Hey, free sparklers for everyone!"

The crowd cheered as other members of Fairy Tail who were not performing came out into the streets and started handing everyone the flammable stick. Doranbolt blinked in surprise as he received one from Jet, and watched as Levi wrote the word 'sparkles' with her wand, and out of thin air, a stream of glitter poured forth from where she had casted it into the sky.

A whole wide array of parade cars came after that; a few notable ones included Lucy dressed in a beautiful princess gown, sleeping on the bed. Oddly, Natsu with his hair combed back nicely and dressed in a princely get-up, stood beside her and pretended to kiss her (because Doranbolt knew they were still just friends). The crowd cheered as the Sleeping Beauty woke up and took her prince's hand as he pulled her up.

Another part he found amusing was a giant water tank with a made-up beach at the side, and Juvia was sitting idly inside, half her body submerged while the other half on the sand. Her blue tail-fin swished side to side, reflecting all kinds of colour from its scales, and she looked stunning in her mermaid costume. Gray knelt next to her in a simple white shirt and black trousers, holding her hands like the prince in the fairy tale 'The Little Mermaid'.

Doranbolt had to rub his eyes twice when he saw Elfman a few floats later, transformed as a beast and the beauty that was Evergreen next to him. They held hands, and when the crowd cajoled them to kiss, they pretended to by turning their heads a certain way, and Elfman transformed back to his original self. The crowd went wild, and Doranbolt smiled at their antics.

Later, when the gorgeous Mirajane appeared, she was on top of one of the tallest floats - in a tower, specifically, and she had transformed her hair to be long enough to reach the base of the float. Fried was dressed as the prince this time, his long green hair tied back as he tried to call out to the Rapunzel in the tower.

And on the last float was Erza, dressed in a lacklustre maid outfit, sitting as she looks longingly at a clock tower. "Oh Fairy Godmother, all I wish for is to go to the ball," she said.

To his surprise, Wendy swooped down from the sky with white wings on her back and landed right next to Erza. "I heard your wish, Cinderella!" she said, dressed in white robes which camouflaged Carla wearing a white get-up on her back and a little fairy crown atop her head.

"Aren't you a little...young to be a Fairy Godmother?" Erza asked, which made the crowd laugh.

"Yes, yes I am. Do you still want your wish?"

"Of course!" said Erza, a little too uncharacteristically.

"Okay! Stand still!" she said, before flying upwards again. She waved her wand a few times, saying, "Bippety-boppity-boo!"

Erza exquipped her maid outfit into a spectacular glittering blue-grey dress, her red hair tied up nicely into an elegant bun. "Oh, this is wonderful," she exclaimed, although a little flatly but her expression said it all. "Thank you, Fairy Godmother."

"Hee hee," Wendy giggled. "You're welcome."

She flew higher, overseeing the entire parade. "Ladies and gentlemen, we, the Fairy Tail guild, are proud to present this year's Fantasia Parade with the theme of Fairy Tales!" said the commentator, and the cheering continued.

"And remember, as Fairy Tail, we believe in the power of hope, friendship and dreams!" said Wendy. "May all your wishes come true!"

She flew ahead towards the first car, and glitter enveloped the whole street, falling down from the sky like confetti. He wondered how she did that, but he thought he would ask her later if he had the chance.

"Carla, watch out!"

Wendy's microphone which had not been turned off alerted Doranbolt from his reverie, only to find both the girl and her Exceed colliding into a bird that came out of nowhere. She was falling as Carla panicked and dropped her.

She screamed, but only for a short while when Doranbolt teleported himself away from where he stood, only to appear above Elfman's float to catch her, before they both landed on the float. Wendy had her arms around his neck out of reflex, and she was wide-eyed and palpitating when she realised that she was safe.

"Oops, sorry there, folks, looks like the Fairy Godmother has her own Prince Charming!" the commentator added when Gajeel, who was nearby, assured him that it was safe by giving him a thumbs up.

Wendy's face flushed bright red and Doranbolt merely smiled before putting her down. Carla flew down to approach Wendy. "Wendy, are you okay? I'm so sorry...I..."

"It's okay, Carla," she replied, now that the microphone was off. "I didn't see that large bird coming either. Luckily Doranbolt was here..." she turned around to face her savior, but he had leapt off the float and disappeared into the crowd before she could say another word.

"He's just shy," said Evergreen, snickering.

"But it's very manly of him," said Elfman, in deep contemplation.

Wendy looked towards the crowd longingly, before she shook her head. "No, we have a show to run! C'mon Carla!"

The white Exceed nodded, and they both took to the skies once more. Doranbolt sat on top of a roof, next to a chimney's shadow where he was well-hidden, watching as she flew to Lucy's float and back to Erza's. The entire parade ended with the revelation of the commentator who was actually the Guild Master Makarov himself, as he flew onto Erza's float with Pantherlily's help. "It's been great, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming!"

Fireworks were launched into the night sky, exploding into a myriad of possibly every colour on the rainbow's spectrum. Doranbolt was so immersed in watching the colours flash that he didn't notice Wendy and Carla landing next to him.

"W...Wendy! Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed when she tapped his shoulder.

"You looked like you were busy; I had to get your attention somehow," she said with a smile, before taking a seat next to him.

Carla looked at both of them, and then turned towards the edge of the roof. "Where are you going?" Wendy asked.

"I...I have to help Happy and Pantherlily. I'll come and pick you up in a while," she said, obviously lying as her cheeks were pink. Before Wendy could protest, though, she flew off.

In truth, Carla had known that the two were friends through corresponding letters. Sure, Levy and Lucy had teased her about it, but she decided it would be better to let two friends who haven't seen each other in a while to talk alone. Besides, it felt too awkward to eavesdrop on their conversation.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, as Wendy pulled her robes closer together and hugged her knees. "You did great out there," said Doranbolt, finally speaking up while scratching the back of his neck.

She only noticed it now, but his crew-cut hairstyle had grown out since she last saw him, but he still kept his hair relatively short. "Thank you," she said, her cheeks tinged pink. "When you arrive?"

"This afternoon. I won't be here for long though, sadly. I have to take the 5 p.m. train tomorrow."

"Oh," said Wendy, a little disappointed. "But you'll be staying overnight, right? Why don't you come over to Fairy Tail and join us for an after party?"

"I'll think about it."

"You don't have to be so serious," she said with a pout. "They're all okay with you, you know."

"I know. I just...want to talk to you for a bit. It's going to be loud at the guild and all."

"Alright...what do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm...that was your first parade, right? You must've been nervous."

"I was. They started planning while we were helping with the Exceeds. When I returned, Master and Mirajane suddenly told me that I was going to be the star of the parade. I was so surprised and embarrassed that I thought I was going to just blow up where I stood!"

They both laughed. "Thank you, for saving me back there," Wendy shyly muttered once their laughter died down. "Carla never dropped me during practice, so it was quite a scare."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I was able to do so."

They eased into more conversation - talking about life, Wendy's aim at taking the next S-Class Exams, random things like food and certain funny accidents in the Council's Base involving the new troops under Doranbolt. Before they knew it, half an hour had already passed when Carla flew up and landed onto the roof.

"Wendy, Lucy's looking for you. The party's starting in a few minutes."

Wendy nodded, before turning to Doranbolt. "C'mon, let's go."

He faked a sigh, but the smile on his lips gave it away. "Fine, let's."

Carla helped Wendy to the ground while Doranbolt simply teleported his way there. They decided to walk to Fairy Tail in the end, because Carla had her share of flying around for the day. "You know, Doranbolt..." Wendy began, looking up at him. "If you didn't already have a job, you'd fit in Fairy Tail perfectly."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Actually...you're right about that."

_I would fit right in._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

To be continued


	4. Part 2: Letters of Trust

**Letters Across Fiore**

a fairy tail fanfiction

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n: Now back to the letters - Wendy in italics, Doranbolt in normal text; with a little twist at the end. Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Part 2: Letters of Trust

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_November 2, X785_

_Dear Doranbolt,_

_Come to think of it, is your name just 'Doranbolt'? It seems like the council members only have one name - are they surnames? I mean no offence, I'm just curious._

_Life in Fairy Tail has been pretty dull since the Fantasia Parade. It took up quite a lot of the guild budget too, so Cana's been sober for a while now. They all said it was great fun having you around, so when are you coming to visit again? We'll be sure to prepare a warm welcome for you._

_Don't work too hard!_

_Your friend, Wendy._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

November 21, X785

Dear Wendy,

Regarding your curious question, it's actually my first name. We don't use much of surnames at work, I suppose.

You could use a little dullness in your life sometimes. I know Fairy Tail needs its peaceful moments, what with all the chaos that seem to always happen whenever the guild is mentioned. It's already November, but work is actually piling up higher than ever, thanks to all the year-end auditing. I won't be able to leave the capital any time soon, but I appreciate the thought of spending good times with you and the guild.

Send my regards to Natsu, Gray and Erza. Oh, and Lucy too.

Doranbolt

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_December 15, X785_

_Dear Doranbolt,_

_Oh, now you've gotten me so curious about your surname. Can you tell me? Please? With cherries and marshmallows and sugar sprinkles on top?_

_The 'dull life' didn't last long, though. Mirajane suggested to the Master that we hold a Christmas sale to boost some guild earnings (because jobs are harder to come by this time of year, but you probably know that already). I'm helping her make cookies, and it may sound easier than defeating a monster or saving people; but let me tell you that drawing icing just the way she likes it is no easy task! Don't tell her I said this - but Mirajane can be pretty scary._

_The guys send their regards back, but I have a great idea! Since you can't come to Magnolia, why don't we come over to see you instead? I have your address, and we (Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and I) are going on a job at the capital on December 31! Can't wait to see you then - I hope you're home!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Your friend, Wendy_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Doranbolt's eyes widened as he read the last few lines of the letter, written in a schoolgirl's cursive writing. "Crap," he cursed, glancing at the calendar that read '31 December'. The postal system in Fiore was extremely unreliable when it came to the holiday season, and thanks to Christmas he received Wendy's letter sent on the 15th more than two weeks later.

He grabbed his cloak and quickly put it on, before hurrying out of the office building. The watch read half past seven in the evening, and he hoped he didn't miss them as he went on his way home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_To be continued..._

_A/n: Sorry it's a little short, but honestly - the interludes are the more interesting bits in this story anyway. And they're easier to write too._


End file.
